Kingdom Hearts: Yasura's Beginning
by fumofu6
Summary: Yasura is a girl who just turned 14 during summer! That night she is haunted by a man in a black coat who seems to know her. Then Yasura starts to remember her past and soon later ends up in a world called Traverse Town where she meets a brunette. SoraxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts franchise except my own.**

**Prologue: A New Beginning**

**Yasura's Pov**

"**Happy birthday to you!", my family chanted joyfully. I blew the candles lightly till they died out. The lights were turned back on.**

**My name is Yasura Fujioka and my 14th birthday is in the middle of summer break. I always loved it for its beautiful weather.**

"**Imouto-chan, here's your present," my 17-year-old brother Haruta cheerfully screamed. He had given me a small hand-wrapped present.**

_What is more important?_

"**Arigatou, Nii-san," I simply replied. It felt all so fast-paced that anything could've happened at anytime.**

"**Your welcome."**

**I decided to head to my room to open my present. I swiftly teared the wrapping to shreds unable to wait any longer to see what it was. When I saw it, I was a bit confused on what it was... a keychain with a silver crown.**

_Who do you care for more?_

"**Man, Haruta gave me an expansive-looking gift this time," I yawned to myself.**

**I turned off the lights and dozed off to sleep.**

**Sora's Pov**

**I couldn't breathe. It felt so tight. I just couldn't move at all... I felt weak.**

"**Huh?" I woke up and saw the shore and realized I had fallen asleep. I yawned and laid back. "Whoa!" Why did Kairi have to scare me!?**

"**Give me a break Kairi," I told her.**

"**Sora, you lazy bum," Kairi playfully insulted. "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."**

"**No! This huge black thing swallowed me up!" I replied. "I couldn't breathe. I couldn't- ow!"**

"**Are you still dreaming?" Kairi joked.**

"**It wasn't a dream! Or was it?" I stopped think. " I don't know. But what was that place? So bizarre."**

"**Yeah, sure." Kairi walked towards the shore.**

"**Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." I already knew the answer but if she did remember then she would tell me, right?**

"**I've told you before, I don't remember." Well, least I tried.**

"**Nothing at all?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**You ever want to go back?" I seriously feel like I'm questioning her happiness here.**

"**Well, I'm happy here." **

"**Really..." Kairi looked amazing with her red hair falling down as she was looking at the bay.**

"**But you know..." Man, I really want to tell her. "...I wouldn't mind going to see it."**

"**I'd like to see it too along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all." I said without any hesitation.**

"**So what're we waiting for?"**

"**Hey!" a silverette abruptly yelling, "aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. And you're just as lazy as he is." Ow. I can't believe he threw the log at me.**

**Kairi chuckled, "So you notice. Okay, let's finish it together. I'll race you!"**

"**Huh?" She really wasn't that fast in a sprint and that's true. Last time Kairi raced us, she was eating my dust along with Riku's.**

"**What, are you kidding?" Riku huffed.**

"**Ready? GO!"**

**Riku and I stared at each other and soon sprinted our way to the finish. Like I said, as for Kairi, she was far behind us.**

**Normal Pov**

**Yasura's World**

"**Ungh... huh?" Yasura squinted at the entrance to her room and thought she saw a man in a black coat was there.**

_**I know you...**_

"**Uhhh... wait, hey." the black haired girl whispered across the room. Suddenly, amber eyes were shown for a quick second before the man left her bedroom.**

**Yasura swiftly followed him. She couldn't command her body to stop but yet she didn't want to stop following the mysterious man.**

**Quiet steps, one by one, Yasura kept getting closer to him as if he had stopped moving.**

**The being drew his weapon upon her and casted what seemed like dark magic at her.**

"**AHHHHHH!"**

**Thanks for reading. Review and like this fanfiction if you want more. Please do so!**


	2. You

Chapter 1: You...

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney characters!

Normal Pov

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yasura cried. She lost her balance and fell with a thud dodging the dark fireball

that was headed her way.

"Yasura, what was that scream about?!" Her mother asked all confused yet worried. "Are you ok?"

"Mom! Did you see him?" Yasura whimpered helplessly.

"See who?" The woman replied. "There was no one down here with you."

'Huh?' Yasura thought to herself. 'No way, he was here in the house and now gone like the wind.' She thought to herself to think for a second before explaining to her mother. 'That's just impossible.'

She felt something around her neck dangling in the air but it wasn't very clear. Yasura felt a chain... with the crown. It was the necklace that Haruta gave to her but how did it get around her neck?

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

"Oh, is that so? It's all in my imagination then," so they laughed it off.

Sora's Pov

Destiny Islands

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" I asked Riku as all three of us are watching the sunset.

"Could be," Riku answered. He then continued," We'll never know by saying here."

I thought while he was think and asked him another question, "But, how far could a raft take us?"

Kairi decided to step in and challenge Riku, "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

\

Riku was speechless but told her, "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a piece of something much greater. So we could just as easily end up somewhere else, right?"

Wow, I'm puzzled. "I don't know." I responded and laid on my back staring at the sunset over the horizon.

"Exactly, that's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go." And so Riku's point proven.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi pointed out.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." Errrrrrr... don't let jealousy take you. "Kairi, thanks."

"Your welcome." We all got up on our feet ready to leave till...

"Sora, you wanted one, didn't you?" Riku mentioned.

"A paopu fruit..." I mumbled.

"If two people share one their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain apart of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talki-" and so I threw it away. Although I really did want to try it with Ka- never mind.

Normal Pov

Yasura's World

"Ughhhh... summer studies. Jeez, a whole packet of so much homework without a break at all." Yasura

blurted out.

**Little piece... something much bigger.**

"What am I thinking about?" she asked herself.

**Sky... blue sky... no... its... Sora.**

"Who's that?" Yasura closed her eyes just to see a vision. "Who are these people?" She clenched onto her necklace harder just as it glowed.

She saw a 2 boys, and a girl all on an island. Yasura never knew them or did she? She couldn't remember exactly what their faces looked like. They seemed younger than they should be. The youngest boy as it seems, handed her something she couldn't make out yet because of the blur.

**Friends... best friends?**

Finally, Yasura could see what she had in her hands. It was the necklace her brother gave her! But how?

Disney Castle

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" A duck yelled. " This is serious!" Through all those yelling, Goofy was still fast asleep. "Thunder!"

"Ugwahhhh.." Goofy cried. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." Donald demanded.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

"No, it's top secret." Donald again yelled.

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy greeted.

Donald looked behind him to see the Queen and Daisy standing there.

Finally done. :p Leave reviews so I know I'm doing good. Thanks for reading.


	3. And I

Disclaimer: I do not own... ugh... Kingdom Hearts or Disney franchise... but I do own my oc Yasura.

Let's continue the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: …and I

-Normal Pov-

"So... uh, if I win I'm captain, and if you win...", Sora said.

"I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku abruptly answered. "Deal? Whoever win gets to shared the paopu fruit with Kairi."

"What?"

"Okay!" Kairi called. "On my count:"

And so the race was on. Sora sprinted with all his might not allowing Riku to pass him. Riku jumped onto the ladder while Sora jumped down off the ledge. Riku took the rappel (a/n: I'm not sure what you call those...) and rode it down the rope. He then jumped off the short tower and rolled in front of Sora saying, "I'll win."

"Grrrrr... no you wont!" Sora retaliated. "I'll win!"

"I touched the star already." Riku said coolly.

"What!?" Sora's jaw opened so wide it could fit their raft into it.

"See ya."

Sora walked back to the starting point in defeat.

-Yasura's World-

Yasura snapped out of her vision and saw her room again.

"What was that?" Yasura whispered to herself. Haruta came through the door surprising her. Yasura turned around.

"You ok, imouto?" Haruta asked. "You froze for a couple minutes. I was really worried." He seemed suspicious about Yasura.

"I'm fine, truthfully fine." Yasura was starting sweat.

"Oh yeah, my friend Saneta is here too. Come in!" Haruta insisted.

Saneta walked in fashionably while looking at Haruta. Haruta just smiled not even caring about her beauty unlike others who just stare endlessly. She touched his shoulders seductively sending uninviting vibes for Yasura to just plain up leave.

"Hi Saneta-san," she nervously said. Yasura couldn't just insult Saneta's taste because she already made life for Yasura hard. Her status at school is a nobody. Only one person stayed with her and his name was Shikeru. He wasn't the type to betray people and it was also a good trait of his.

"Hmph, lowly scum," Saneta murmured. She then screamed, "KYAAAAAAA cockroach!"

Yasura heard what she murmured and just decided to ignore it. Instead, she searched for the bug and squashed it.

"EWWWWWWWWWW! You squashed it. Hmph... it proves you ARE a lowly scum." Saneta insulted.

"Alright then, so I am!" Yasura grabbed the dead bug and threw it at her forgetting Haruta was in the room. He knew they hated each other but tried countless times to have them make up.

Saneta was disgusted as the bug hit her on her cheeks. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As screaming was heard throughout the house, Haruta gave Yasura a "that was just wrong" look.

"And to think you would take this chance to heal your relationship. Tch, tch, tch." Haruta quickly ran after Saneta leaving a lonely Yasura crying.

"Why...?" Yasura whimpered.

"So... do you wish to seek someone you long to see?" a man in black asked. Yasura noticed it was the same man that used magic at her.

"Maybe..." She calmly answered.

"It's decided then, from here on you will be able to travel afar but will never be able to return. Are you up for the challenge?" the man said.

'He's warning me? And to think he even tried to kill me...' Yasura thought. She was unsure on whether to go along or stop.

A portal to darkness then opened up at Yasura's bedroom door. She nervously walked to it while the man watched her. He gave an eerie smile that sent chills down her spine. As Yasura approached the portal, she remembered herself with her brother.

* * *

-Yasura's Pov-

I remembered Haruta and I being together. I didn't want to be away from my family and friends. Especially Shikeru and Haruta.

I turned around and told the man, "I want to at least see Shikeru before I leave."

**Kingdom Hearts...**

"If that is what you wish then so be it," he said. He gave me a creepy grin. It sorta ticked me off.

The portal reopened, I guess to connect somewhere else. I steadily stepped over to it, being as cautious as I could. As I went through the portal, I felt horrified of the darkness.

"Wha...?" My vision blurred again as soon as light was gone. I looked back in search of the gate to go back. "I can't... I can't see." Suddenly, a light appeared and engulfed me.

Destiny Islands

-Normal Pov-

Sora walked across the beach thinking about the paopu fruit and its legend. He thought even without using it he would still be able to get Kairi to be with him. Denying that thought, he walked to the stump of the huge tree. Inside, Sora stared at the sketch he did of Kairi. He squatted and started drawing something new.

A few seconds after finishing his new addition to the picture, he smile happily. Sora had drawn his hand giving a paopu fruit with Kairi. He then heard footsteps coming at him.

"Who's there!?"


	4. Another World

Yasura: Yay another chapter!

Sora: Finally, fumofu updates again.

Fumofu: Hey, I go to school unlike you two. So shaddup!

Yasura: Who cares! We have to start the chapter. Sora, say the disclaimers now.

Sora: Yeah yeah, I'll do it. Just hold up. -gets punched by fumofu-

Fumofu: How'd you like that huh!

-Sora pulls out the keyblade.-

Fumofu: OH S**T!

Yasura: Ok guess I'll do it. Fumofu6 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or else I'd be in the game. Errrrrrr what? I don't even want to be in there.

Fumofu6: I don't care, now with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Day

-Normal Pov-

-Destiny Islands-

"Who's there?" Sora asked. The man in cloaks pointed at the door.

"Watch," he said.

A portal opened revealing a black-haired girl about the same age.

"Who was that? Answer me!" Sora demanded answers.

"I've only come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?" Sora was confused on what the man said. He couldn't interpret it into his thoughts.

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness..." _this man is saying this just like a prophecy,___Sora thought to himself. "...Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this," Sora retorted. "Huh? Wh-where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"I do know! It's that girl but if you say that! Wait, so, you're from another world!" Sora was pretty sure he got it right.

"There is so very much to learn." Sora's answer was wrong and he knew it. It wasn't the girl after all. "You understand so little."

"Oh yeah! Well, we'll see. I'm gonna get out there and learned what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The older man stated. Sora took a look at the door wondering if that girl was real. He looked back but saw the man gone.

"That was weird." He left the secret place to spar someone to clear his mind.

COMMERCIAL TIME

Yasura: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hey, I appeared only once in that part!

Sora: That's fair actually because you got more screen time last chapter.

Yasura: Hellllo. I'm the main character here. You're the second.

Sora: NO! I'm first!

Yasura: The story has my name. (Kingdom Hearts: **Yasura's **Beginning) HA! See that!

Sora: ~in the corner gloomy~ She's right.

Kairi: Hey! I only appeared a couple times the whole story. Hmph, where's the author?

Yasura: Who cares! ~pushes Kairi out of the way~ Continue NOW! RIGHT NOW! I know I'm in the next part.

-Traverse Town-

-28 hours later.

"Huh? Where am I?" Yasura asked.

"Girl, are you lucky. You were knocked out cold one whole day!" a middle aged man said.

"Oh, WAIT! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? Hold up! Where am I again?" Yasura was freaking out. She wasn't in her room or anywhere she knew.

"Ahhh, well. You're in Traverse Town, a world for those who lost their world," the man said. " Oh, almost forgot, the name's Cid."

"Ok then Cid, nice to meet ya." Yasura said. She felt unlike herself and like someone else.

Cid showed Yasura three weapons. A sword, a staff, and a shield. "Here, pick one of these."

"Huh?"

"Outside is crawling with heartless, beings created from the darkness of people's hearts. They attack those with hearts to collect it." Cid explained.

"You expect a girl like me to know how to swing a sword?" Yasura mindlessly sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Fine." Yasura chose the sword and held it. She remembered someone in his own fighting stance and copied it. "I guess this should feel right." She took a few swings but then it disappeared. Yasura stared at her hands for awhile before yelling, "Where the hell did the sword go?!"

"WHOA! It disappeared. Thats weird!" Cid remarked. "Well, good luck."

Yasura left the building in defeat. "I'm lost in another world with no weapon and it's dangerous to outside. No one is here. The town feels empty and..." Her stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry." Yasura complained while blushing from hunger.

Suddenly, sounds of clashing were heard. It was a boy of her age and a man with scar across his face. Yasura was surprised they were fighting while these 'heartless' were lurking around.

This wasn't right. Yasura looked for a weapon and found a stick. She threw it at the scarred man. It hit him but it got her attention from him. He looked at her and attacked her.

"Uh oh." Yasura ran for her dear life. Then the boy came to her rescue.

"Oh no, you don't." The boy held a key-shaped blade and countered the others strike. Yasura covered her head.

**Remember, you hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

Fury grew inside Yasura's eyes feeding her rage inside. She didn't know where this feeling inside.

_My name is _i_._

"Hyah, I got you now!" The boy yelled. Yasura observed her protector's courage and smiled. The stout man blasted fire at the younger one forcing the boy to faint from the pain and exhaustion. Yasura's anger then grew large.

_Yes, embrace me more!_

In Yasura's hand came a keyblade that was the very same as the boy. The name of the boy abruptly popped in her head.

"SORA! I'll help you now!"

Yasura: NOOOOOOOO! I'm not using the darkness, viewers!

Sora: Yeah you are, and it was to save me.

Kairi: Wait, where's the part when Sora and I are talking privately?

Fumofu: Oh, thats for the next chapter.

Yasura: PLEASE FORGIVE ME VIEWERS!

Sora: HA! Main character is on the dark side now.

Fumofu: ~screaming over the commotion~ AND HERE IS THE PREVIEW!

"Hey, who are you?" Sora asked.

"Me? My name is Yasura Fujioka," Yasura told him. "You?

"Sora, nice to meet ya!" He grinned like how he would grin to Kairi to show his greatest happiness inside.

Yasura remembered how she greeted Cid the same way Sora did.

Yasura/Sora: Please leave reviews for Fumo-sama... WAIT A SEC... FUMO-SAMA!?

Fumofu: Whoops... uhh and also follow me!

Kairi: Bye.


End file.
